This invention relates to a disposable undergarment for fecal management adapted to be suitable for management of feces, particularly of loose feces.
Bulletin No. WO 99/00092 discloses an undergarment for fecal management in the form of a bag. This bag has an opening and a flange surrounding the opening wherein the flange is coated on its upper surface with pressure-sensitive adhesive. This bag is adapted to be used in combination with a disposable diaper. To wear such combination, the bag is positioned on an inner side of the disposable diaper and the flange is adhesively fastened to a wearer""s body around the anus.
However, with the known bag, the movement of the wearer""s body relative to the disposable diaper is transmitted to the bag and may tend to peel the flange off from the wearer""s body around the anus. To overcome this anxiety, an adhesive force of the pressure-sensitive adhesive coating the flange may be enhanced. From the other viewpoint, a weight of loose feces received in the bag may partially space the bag apart from the diaper and consequently the bag may hang down from the wearer""s body around the anus. Such a likelihood also can be avoided by sufficiently enhancing the adhesive force of the pressure-sensitive adhesive to resist the increased weight of the bag. However, the adhesive force exerted on the flange would result in that the wearer suffers from pain when the wearer tends to peel the flange off from the wearer""s skin and the wearer""s skin is liable to suffer from eruption due to the pressure-sensitive adhesive.
It is an object of this invention to improve the disposable undergarment provided with the bag for management of body wastes such as loose feces so that the bag can be fastened to the wearer""s skin without need for excessively high adhesive force.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable undergarment for management of body wastes comprising a flat bag having an upper sheet and a lower sheet, a guide means formed on the upper sheet so as to guide body wastes into the bag and pressure-sensitive adhesive fastener means provided on the guide means to detachably fasten the guide means to the wearer""s skin.
The guide means extend upward from a periphery of a hole formed in the upper sheet and comprise a tubular portion which is elastically stretchable in a vertical direction and flexible and a flange formed around an upper opening of the tubular portion wherein the fastener means comprise adhesive applied on upper the surface of the flange.